


Silk

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent are involved in a secret affair where emotions are changing things for both of them. Written for my two favourite authors who love to yaoi it up:)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God_of_Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/gifts), [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing this story

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profits writing this story.

Sid!

Vincent crouched with his arms crossed over his upper chest as he sat with his knees bent and sitting on his heels as if he were about to launch himself up into the air and take flight. His ragged cape covered himself and much of the floor beneath him while he lurked in the shadows and waited for his deadly beloved to appear. Although he looked reposed in his still position, he could feel flames of desire suffuse his body, coming from the direction of his heart until the heat threatened to consume him as each beat of his treacherous heart heralded his lover's appearance before him.

It was only on the neutral ground of this half tumbled down mansion where the two enemies could meet and love, in the very bed that had been the downfall of them both so many years ago. "Vincent" came the silky purr of a single breath that was expelled out between sensuous pale lips that curled into a seductive smile as the silver haired man stole noiselessly into the room.

"Sephiroth, I could hear your steps rustling the leaves; you've gotten sloppy in your old age" Vincent good naturedly chided him, turning only his face to meet him like an exotic bird on his perch.

"I'm old? I could see you stealing in here a mile away; such bright plumage you wear for someone whose previous job was as an assassin, Valentine" he said crossing his arms over his expansive chest and quirking one single elegant eyebrow at him, always as regal as he was deadly. Beautiful, he as beautiful as a swan floating calmly upon a pond, but twice as deadly as his deceptive appearance hid a strength and dexterity unparalleled when provoked.

Vincent uncoiled from his position and strode calmly towards to his greatest love and deadliest enemy. Each step revealed the face of another that resided in the pale masculine one before him. Sephiroth was almost androgynous in appearance but there was certainly nothing feminine about him. He was lithe, but well muscled and with a rock hard body that so many in the past had dreamed of caressing, but none had ever succeeded until Vincent.

"I gather that you got my message being that you are here" Sephiroth said to him, looking slightly downwards as Vincent was somewhat shorter than him.

"Then why waste time with small talk? Let's begin" Vincent said in challenge as he captured his face between the warmth of his human hand and coldness of his clawed hand and drew it towards him. The texture was nice, the very feel and movements of his lips were just how a kiss should feel as the glacier cold man returned his kiss, for someone who it seemed like ice water ran in his very veins; his lips were like hot silk.

Silk. That was Vincent's private nickname for him. Everything about Sephiroth boasts that moniker of being silken: his hair, his skin, his voice, even the way he moved.

Large pale arms stole under Vincent's cape to clutch the other slighter leather clad body against his own. Then reach between as their kiss deepened as to unbuckle his cape and cowl. Vincent's head was slightly tilted up in deference to their height difference as the buckles of his cape were released by dexterous fingers until it slid from him, leaving only leather pressed against leather between them.

They didn't speak, there was no need for words as Sephiroth's trench joined the puddle of red and Vincent's shirt joined the pile until both well sculpted chests writhed together as hands quested along the naked planes of each other's torsos as if they could devour each other through touch alone.

Vincent's human hand quested downwards to cup one of the rock hard cheeks of Sephiroth's plush rear while his other clawed hand carefully cupped his hip to draw him forward so that their heated manhood's rubbed each other through the hot leather of their pants. Vincent had to be careful; he had had to replace several pairs of Sephiroth's pants that he had ruined during their earlier trysts.

Sephiroth was the first to moan, him being the more vocal of the two, his famous composure shattering into a million pieces as his needy moan split the silence that until then had been filled only with the sounds of their kisses and shifting of their clothing.

Sephiroth's face went red at his display of wantonness and he looked away while Vincent just grinned at him, gave his pert globe a loving squeeze before slipping his hand up his back to settle on the buckle on one side of his sword harness.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. I don't see why you bother to wear this when you don't even carry your sword with you, but summon it as needed" Vincent teased him as he undid it so one side fell away from his body.

"A SOLDIER is supposed to wear his proper uniform at all times" Sephiroth replied in an even tone of voice even though he was incredibly turned on, as he always was when Vincent undressed him.

"Then you are going to earn several demerits, Soldier" Vincent said in a husky voice as he released the other buckle and it fell from him. Vincent leaned over and captured one of the vulnerable pink nipples on Sephiroth's hairless chest; this caused him to gasp as Vincent's hot tongue worried it.

Sephiroth was in a trance and went to push Vincent away, but his clawed hand caught his hand and held it over his head, out of the way.

Vincent was reminded their first time. How they had been fighting when Sephiroth's flight had taken them into this very mansion that had looked vaguely familiar to Vincent. There had been kicks, punches; masamune had deflected many bullets while narrowly missing Vincent by centimeters, his pursuit had led them into this very room where their actual carnage began.

They were both passionate men who got heated in battle, though Sephiroth had never done anything to relieve his. However, Vincent had years of pent up sexual frustration and seeing the being who most resembled his dead lover had caused him to explode. Sephiroth had been fully confused when his hunter had torn his uniform from him like it was made out of tissue paper and started doing unspeakable things to his body, forcing pleasures unknown on it with each touch and each subtle caress. Waging war on him in a way he had never dreamed of, until his uncanny mind melted like a helpless snowflake in the hot sun and all of his restraint broke down. That resulted in a night of passion the likes of which the world could never imagine or accept as Vincent mapped out every inch of his untouched his body. Every touch, every kiss and every thrust into his virginal silken interior until was like Vincent owned his very soul and Sephiroth was a hot, shattered mess.

"So you are still pretending you don't want it, boy?" Vincent snarled at him and Sephiroth barely acknowledged that the gun man had moved until he sprawled forward with an undignified yelp to clutch the wall and a hot erection was rubbed along the contours of his still covered ass.

Sephiroth could only look over his shoulder at his demanding lover and his look of slight fear almost made Vincent feel guilty, to know that he was still the damaged child from so many years ago.

This made him change his game plan. Sephiroth needed control to be taken away from him in order to really fully enjoy sex, however there were two approaches to take with him. Vincent to dominate him and seemingly force him into intercourse or to be so tender and gentle with him it kept him off of balance.

Vincent leaned back slightly to place his hand right above the waistband of his pants on the shivering hard abs of his stomach and his claw hand joined it. Softly he ran his hands up his chest, the coldness of his metal hand and the warmth of his human hand caused dual sensations on the horny man's flesh that caused him to tremble and goose flesh to raise in their bewitching path. He mewled as they circled on the disks of his nipples before flicking the points and travelled up to his shoulders. Vincent pushed the hair back from his face and nibbled along the tender column of his neck, eliciting a soft gasp at each nip until he reached his ear. "So beautiful and so horny and all mine, I'm going to take good care of you all night until you are completely satisfied" he whispered as his hands ghosted down his back until he reached the buckle of his soldier belt.

It soon fell from his body as well, leaving him in only his boots and pants. "Stay like this with your hands on the wall no matter what I do" Vincent ordered him as he undid first one buckle of the twin belts at his waist and then the other and slowly pulled down his zipper. Sephiroth maintained his position as his heart hammered in triple time.

He wasn't the sort to blindly follow orders unless issued by his superiors but he obeyed Vincent because he knew that he would give him what he needed, that he trusted no one else to. No one else had ever seen this side of him: naked, wanton and vulnerable and he intended to keep it that way.

He trusted Vincent to keep this secret because they were both yoked together in their shared silence. To admit their relationship would cause Vincent to be ostracized from the life he had built for himself and Sephiroth to gain a liability for his enemies to use against him at the depths of his feelings for the gun man he would never dare admit to him.

Vincent drew Sephiroth's pants down slowly as if unveiling a work of art, which the sculpted pale buttocks of Sephiroth's ass were. He pushed them down as far as his boots would allow, freeing the low slung sacs of his testicles with their slight dusting of silver hairs that glinted in the low light and his massively swollen member that jutted proudly from his groin and bobbed twice at being loosened from its confinement. A simple curl of silver pubic hair anointed the top of it the root of his tool. Beyond that and his testicles; his body was a smooth, hairless carnal alabaster delight.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder from where his hands still rested in a bent over position against the wall, curious as to what Vincent had planned as his nose detected the almost medicinal smell of the lube that Vincent always seemed to have secreted somewhere in his person. He noticed that Vincent seemed to be coating his fingers with lube.

He bit his lip as a single digit entered him and curved in a knowing way, seeking and easily finding what he sought expertly. Sephiroth tensed, thinking that Vincent intended to use his most hidden sensitive spot roughly, but instead started to caress the budding roundness, caressing it from almost every angle.

Sephiroth's fingers tightened on the wall to the point his fingers sank into it. His fingertips breaking through the drywall and cement itself as his entire midsection, from his thighs to his upper abdomen seemed to, for lack of a better word, buzz. It was just a couple shades shy of uncomfortable but a couple of deep breaths lessened that.

As the sensation progressed, the subtle nudging and bumping of the finger against his prostate started to feel divine. He could actually feel sensations in his penis, although it was not being touched. Very odd, but wickedly erotic.

His body was soon writhing uncontrollably to the point that Vincent's metal hand clamped around his waist to keep him still. Sephiroth was keening as he approached what seemed to be a mind blowing orgasm as his untouched organ wept uncontrollably. Something in his body snapped and with a sharp cry and more finger damage to the wall, his orgasm tore from him like a bullet released from a gun chamber and painted the floor beneath him and it was only Vincent's arm that kept his rubber knees from giving out.

Vincent's human hand withdrew from Sephiroth's rear passage and plucked out the handkerchief he had at the ready and wiped his fingers free and then Sephiroth's still leaking organ. He then scooped him up and placed his still twitching body on the bed and quickly removed his boots and the pants only at half mast on his body and allowed the flushed man time to recover.

"What was that?" Sephiroth panted.

Vincent leaned down and kissed him, finding his twitching mouth irresistible. "It wasn't magic or anything; I just milked your prostate. It's just a very gentle massage that gives really powerful results" he explained.

"Are you planning to get undressed yourself?" Sephiroth said, feeling overexposed being completely naked while Vincent was still half clothed.

"It would be my pleasure, who could resist taking you? You naked is like Christmas morning everytime" Vincent said undoing his own pants.

"I've never known a Christmas morning" he replied.

He noticed how sad this seemed to make Vincent.

"I shall show you what I mean by that tonight" he promised him."Anything you want to try, anything you want to do; tonight is all about you."

"I want you..."Sephiroth said, his nose slightly crinkling at his decision.

"Yes?" Vincent said as he pulled off his boots.

"I want you to take me, like this, right now" Sephiroth said, holding his arms out to him, needing the affection Vincent offered him; it was like he was a starving man at a banquet.

Vincent removed the rest of his clothes and then realized that Sephiroth had the same look in the thrall of his passion that his mother used to give Vincent, but dismissed it,

Lucrecia had been a passive lover while Sephiroth was impatient. It was only with gentle guiding Vincent had managed to show him that love making was like a fine wine, better if allowed to be slowly sampled to get the whole experience of it.

Vincent took in the vision of loveliness before him, Sephiroth exposed in all of his beauty and waiting and wanting to be taken, by him.

There still was nothing submissive about him: he was himself with all of his unique gifts at his disposal but he had accepted his need for this, for what he could give him and Vincent would have rather sawn off one of his own limbs then mistreat the gift the cautious man had give him; trust. He had conquered his body, but not his mind or spirit and hoped one day to own his heart.

There would be...consequences but he would sooner be alone with only his love then to have a cavalry of friends forever fighting what Vincent loved. In the end, friends went home to their own lives and relationships while he went back to his own lonely place. A man can only bear his own company for so long.

He imagined time spent with Sephiroth. Intelligent conversations over shared meals, bickering over silly household chores and whose turn it was to do what, easy mornings spent lingering over coffee. A kiss each morning on waking, a kiss at the end of each night and sleeping in each other's arm. It was beyond attractive to the lonely soul known as Vincent. Someday he promised himself, but Sephiroth needed plenty of space to come around. He had lucid moments only when with Vincent it appeared and Vincent would happily remain with him until the end of time if he would love him and stay with him. Vincent already loved the man he was.

Vincent could watch the display on the bed of a fully naked and wanton Sephiroth. His slit pupils were fully dilated in his lust and his normally pale body flushed. He looked like an erotic display of hot Sin as Vincent's own lustful eyes examined him as he coated his own not inconsiderable sized weapon with lube and then with a ferocious pounce, joined him on the bed and they were soon a mass of pale writhing limbs and hot kisses.

Putting a hand on Sephiroth hip to encourage him into position, he lined himself up with his well prepared rear passage and leaned back to watch him being taken. It was at this moment that Vincent felt he really had an emotional connection with the emotionally elusive man. There was no way for him to hide what he was experiencing when he was in the grip of coitus as Vincent fed his love starved body, giving and receiving passion that they both so desperately needed.

With a firm nudge, he was sheathed within the silky clinging walls of Sephiroth's bowels. Vincent thoughtfully paused and claimed his lips before moving inside his clenching walls slowly, but deeply at first. While making love firm belly on firm belly while Sephiroth unraveled beneath him and became undone as his stoic silence gave way to erotic sighs and moans as his long legs of their own accord, wrapped around Vincent's slighter body. This tightened the muscles of his vice-like channel to the point it felt like he would castrate Vincent's large member from within, but he felt divine at the same time.

Not longer able to hold back, he took Sephiroth with a force that would have killed a lesser man as he slammed into him while Sephiroth gave back as good as his got by biting and clawing at the body above him, ripping furrows into his back that instantly healed and leaving bite marks that almost broke skin that were gone in a instant as well. Their coupling would have looked like they were attempting to tear each other apart to the causal observer.

Needing more, he easily rolled them and soon his hips surged and body heaved at a punishing pace while Vincent's hands rested loosely on his hips, letting him take the lead, enjoying the sight of his rapt face. His head was thrown back in bliss, his face three shades of pink at once and his panting mouth slightly open while tears of euphoria leaked from behind his clenched eyes.

Vincent reached between the two of them to wrap his human hand around Sephiroth's weeping and heavily swollen member, it was only a few strokes before his essence flew from him to coat their stomachs as his eyes flew wide open and he wailed. This sent Vincent over the edge as this caused Sephiroth to clench on him and his own essences painted his clinging walls a hot white.

Sephiroth unashamedly fell forward, seeking arms around him in his recovery and was never disappointed as they tightened on him while their hearts raced in their chest.

"That was..." Sephiroth ventured, and then stopped when he didn't know how to describe it.

"It sure was" Vincent agreed as he combed his fingers lazily through the disheveled locks of Sephiroth's hair.

"However, we have all night long. I hope you slept well last night because I doubt you're going to get much tonight" he teased him as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him to this statement.

Vincent wasn't actually serious, yes they would have marathon sex but they would sleep when worn out as even as augmented bodies needed rest and then would sleep in each other's arms.

Vincent staying awake long enough to watch Sephiroth's face lax in sleep and almost innocent looking as his long black eyelashes kissed his cheeks.

Sephiroth got up the next day and was surprised to find Vincent awake before him and found himself rather disappointed that he had already left.

He was used to getting up before him and tucking him in, something Vincent never knew he did after him being worn out after their many trysts. Vincent would become untucked during the night as Sephiroth had proven to be a blanket hog and he would arrange the covers over his sleeping body. He didn't know why he did it, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Sephiroth would then take a shower in the washroom that since their first tryst had been rendered functional for them to clean up. He couldn't help noticing that the place had undergone major renovations since they first made love here; if rutting like wild animals could be considered making love.

He found himself wandering around to the newly restored place, from the outside, it looked rundown, from inside it looked almost like a palace. It was like a Southern Belle that had aged but you could still see the beauty she had been. He wore a bathrobe that Vincent had provided for him. He wasn't known for lingering, normally he was up, washed and dressed on his way before the gun man stirred to sleep. He felt it was easier that way for both as neither were given to tender goodbyes and both solitary creatures in the end.

However, this morning it was like something drew him towards the kitchen and he limped in there to investigate and was almost shocked to find Vincent humming a classical tune as he pulled a tin of muffins out of the oven while wearing an apron that read "kiss the cook" over his traditional leathers. On a normal man it would have looked ridiculous, but somehow it just gave the serious man a whimsical touch that made Sephiroth's heart feel…funny.

"What is this?" He asked peering around at was once a ruined kitchen with appliances that he figured must have been present when dinosaurs roamed the earth. Everything was now clean and updated like the rest of the place.

"I thought it might be nice to serve you breakfast before you go on your way. The coffee is fresh and the muffins need just a few minutes to cool," he said upending them on a bakers rack. "I hope you like banana and chocolate chip" he said, remembering how Sephiroth used to love those pancakes as a young child when Vincent had managed to infiltrate the kitchen and make them from his own father's recipe he knew by heart and would replace them with Sephiroth's normal bland meal.

"I should be going" he said hesitatingly, obviously swayed.

"Then just have a cup of coffee" Vincent said holding out a chair for him.

"I suppose" he said having a seat while Vincent poured a cup for him and set it before him, already knowing he took it black and set the muffins on a serving tray with two smaller plates beside it and butter for spreading on them. He pretending not to notice as Sephiroth put two on a plate and reached for the butter knife. "Why are you renovating this dive?" he asked him.

"It hasn't always been a dive, it was once the family seat of a great and noble family renowned for their intellectual pursuits and canny minds" Vincent explained, omitting it was the Crescent family and the last male heir to it sat before him.

"What happened to them?' Sephiroth asked.

"They made some bad choices and the result was the death of the last of the female line and her son was given away" Vincent said.

"That does sound rather sad" Sephiroth commented as he ate his breakfast, appreciating the familiar taste of the muffins. "But that doesn't explain why you are improving this old place" he commented.

"My time in society is nearly at an end. I am going to restore this mansion and then retire here permanently" Vincent explained.

"You might want to replace that old bed then" he suggested.

Vincent smiled at this, Sephiroth himself had been conceived on that bed the onetime Lucercia had taken him to her old homestead in secret. "I'll get a new mattress for you, my princess" he teased him.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at this, "I should be going" he said standing up and then blushed when he was suddenly pulled onto Vincent's lap and soundly kissed. "Release me; I am not a woman" he said feeling irked at the feminine position he had been forced to take as he sat on the lap of older man.

Vincent gave his delectable rear a playful pinch as the irate man scrabbled from the undignified position and stalked off to get dressed after giving Vincent a death glare and Vincent just followed silently behind him.

He watched as Sephiroth gave his hair a final brush before buckling on his armor and turned to him. "This is goodbye, I shall contact you when next I feel the need for you" he said.

"When I live here, you are welcome anytime. That shall be soon" Vincent said as he crossed his arms before his chest, knowing Sephiroth was through with being touched,

"I will keep that in mind" he said with a slight bow in his direction.

"Goodbye son" Vincent said returning it.

"I shall never call you father" he said turning to manifest his wing and fly away without a backwards glance.

"No but someday you shall live with me here and be my love" Vincent whispered to himself as he watched the black figure depart until it faded from view with a final glint of silver. Feeling that by Sephiroth joining him for breakfast, the distance between Vincent and the unapproachable man had been breached and he was closer to this goal.

One day Sephiroth wasn't going to leave and would join him in his isolation from a world what wouldn't accept or understand their love.

Sephiroth was enough for him and would fill the void left by his deceptive mother, yet Vincent loved him purely for himself. It was just a matter of breaking down his barriers until Sephiroth's secret self emerged for Vincent to claim.


End file.
